There exists malicious software that compromises computers to imitate legitimate users for the purpose of committing online advertising fraud or other forms of deceit.
Accordingly, entities engaged in online advertising may desire systems and methods that help facilitate determining whether an interaction with an online advertisement is through a legitimate user or malicious software.